prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC28
Dokidoki! Ellen's first experience of school life-nya! is the 28th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 369th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Kanade, Hibiki and Ellen go on a note hunt. Hibiki caught a beetle instead of a note. Ellen then caught a note. Tiry came to get it, but was tired, and Hummy knew something was wrong with Tiry. Tiry was trying to hide it, however. Hummy then saw all the fairy tones and was surprised that they were not feeling good. Summer was ending, and Ellen wants to attend the school too. Hibiki and Kanade were worried that school for Ellen might be hard and would keep her too busy. Ellen came and told Hibiki and Kanade that Otokichi gave Ellen clothes to go to school. Trio the Minor were making a plan to capture the Cures and steal the notes. Kanade explains about school and things which are important, such class, lunch, clubs, learning, homework and things that Ellen was writing. Kanade explains that in the clubs there is acting, sports and festivals. After Kanade explains that Ellen needed to introduce herself. Ellen is surprised at all that. When the fairy notes come and see lots of notes they come near, but Bassdrum's plan worked and he captured the fairy tones. However, the cage was big and the fairy tones escaped. Even though most of the Fairy Tones escaped, Trio the Minor took Lary, Fary and Miry. But the other fairy tones snuck up on Trio the Minor and they escaped with their friends, leaving Trio the Minor without any fairy tones. Ellen learned a lot of things about school, but she still was confused and excited. The next day, Kanade made a pencil case for Ellen, and Ellen was practicing her introduction all day. When Kanade and Hibiki were on their way to school they saw Ellen with dark rings around her eyes. Ellen told she was practicing her introduction all day and did not go to bed. Kanade and Hibiki give Ellen their presents, which were a handkerchief and a pencil case. When Ellen arrived at class she was writing on the board, Hibiki and Kanade said that it was big writing. When it came time to do the introduction, Ellen said it loud and it was almost the same as Hummy's introduction. Ellen got the idea to sing in class. However, when she started, the teacher interrupted. While Trio the Minor making other plans, Ellen was having a hard time having friends and answering questions. Some of the questions were easy, and some were not. Someone asked where she lived. Ellen answered that she lived in Minor Land after Major Land without paying attention. Hibiki tried to distract Ellen's new friend. Hibiki shouted and started explaining things after she took all of Ellen's friend's attention. Ellen, who was feeling bad, said to all her friends she wants to be a really good friend to all of them. She then fell down and woke up in a bed in school. She made a lot of friends in school. Hummy then saw a note, but Trio the Minor were there and they summoned a negatone. Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen turned into cures. They fought the Negatone got trapped. However, the masked Muse came and rescued them. When the cures wanted to do Music Rondo they cannot because the fairy tones were really tired. Hibiki and Kanade had to do Precure Passionato Harmony and they defeated the negatone. When Hummy saw how many notes the Fairy Tones had, they didn't have any and the truth came out that Trio the Minor took the notes. After that, the voice appears again and tells them to go to Major Land. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Baritone *Falsetto *Bassdrum *Negatone Gallery SPC28.Wallapaper.PNG|Wallpaper for this episode from Pretty Cure Online. Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes